


Werewolf Drabble

by BeachBlanketBingo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Familiar!Trevor, I should be working, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Shenanigans, feral ryan, hunter!jeremy, office!AU, werewolf!Ryan, witch!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: Moments later a woman screams and the weight is off of him and then he blacks out. he wakes up in the hospital, weirdly numb and Gavin and Trevor are sitting next to his bed.





	Werewolf Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just me talking at my Squish for an hour in between jobs at work. It's thrown together because it's from discord and is a drabble format. I just thought others might find the idea interesting! (please excuse formatting errors)

Okay, so AH working where they do now, but Ryan is a werewolf or some sort of were creature and Jeremy is a Hunter. Ryan can shift into his were-form at any point, but is forced on the full moons. No one really notices his shifts though because he is a born wolf and has had years of practice controlling himself. 

He may just get more snappy and have migraines closer to the moon. Not all that noticeable in a room full of idiots and people who can clearly be at each others throats sometimes.

Gavin is a witch who is very good at hiding who he is and that's also why he never invites people to his house. Its like, covered in plants and books and all that kinda stuff. Trevor is his familiar. Everyone thinks they're dating (they are). Alfredo comes in and fucks things up for a bit, though only Alfredo and Trevor are worried over it. Gavin, against his usual nature is the one to pull their heads out of their asses and gets them to kiss (he is happily surprised when Alfredo kisses him next)

But one week, just after the full moon Ryan goes missing. At first the AH team say he's on vacation, but after a week that excuse stretches thin and they're going out of their minds to find him. Even Gavin using a scrying spell and Trevor in his crow form can't find any sign of him.

And Jeremy, using every tracking trick in the book can't locate him. His apartment is fine. No signs of forced entry. Nothing is out of place. Even his wallet and phone are on the nightstand next to his bed. The police are baffled and put out a missing persons report for him and finally word gets out to the fans who freak out. 

Eventually word gets back to Gavin and Jeremy, separately, they have no idea of the other, that a werewolf fighting ring has been reported in south texas. They don’t see the correlation there (having no inkling ryan is a werewolf) but a few months later, after everyone has just accepted that Ryan has either been murdered or just doesn’t want to be found, he turns back up. 

But, he’s gone feral.

And unluckily Alfredo is the one to find him. He's out one night and gets caught up on his phone responding to a message and doesn't notice the big ass fucking dog coming at him. He's hit like a freight train and goes to the ground, a searing pain shooting up the back of his calf. 

Moments later a woman screams and the weight is off of him and then he blacks out. he wakes up in the hospital, weirdly numb and Gavin and Trevor are sitting next to his bed.

\---------------

ryan who got stuck in the fighting ring for months who hasn't shifted to his human form because they don't let you and has sunk a little too deeply.  
so as soon as he was free he started running to where he knew he needed to be. to where it felt like home. and alfredo, who Ryan already viewed as pack, how he viewed almost everyone in the AH team, just happened to be the first person he came across.

So alfredo was in the hospital, luckily avoiding rabies shots because of already having had them a few years ago due to a previous scare. Gavin filled him in on what happened. The woman who screamed had scared the dog off with the sudden noise and she immediately called the police. Going to help alfredo.

Then Gavin and trevor were called because they were his emergency contacts.

It takes everyone a loooong time to realize that it was actually a werewolf that bit Alfredo, mostly because the only account was the woman who said it was a huge dog. And it wasn't until Alfredo vanished on them a few weeks later after complaining about being tense and like his skin didn't fit.

It suddenly clicked to Gavin what was going on and he panicked.

So gavin and trevor go out in search of Alfredo and the wild alpha wolf and accidentally happen upon Jeremy who is decked out in Hunter gear and they both have a moment of "oh fuck. this issn't what it looks like. I can' explain."

Before they really take in each others appearance and they both become guarded. Trevor is the one that talks them down. Saying they're friends and right now Alfredo is missing and they need him back and Jeremy, whoi was just out looking for the werewolf (he figured it out pretty quickly), had no idea alfredo was missing but immediately decided that explanations could wait and that he would help out. eventually they find a broken down abandoned house back in the woods, dog tracks around it, though they were obviously off

They glance at each other already knowing that the Alpha would know they were there. Jeremy decides to chance it and takes a step forward only to freeze when he hears a growl break out from behind them. He spins on the spot firing an arrow from a crossbow bolt only to have the wolf catch it and snap it in half.

The wolf is huge a good foot and a half taller than Gavin. It's got shaggy golden brown fur, but it's covered in old scars that leave patches of missing fur and barely healed scars as well. It's clearly underfed but all three of the men staring at the beast can tell that it has no intention of backing down.  


The standoff isn't broken until a shattered whine can be heard from inside the house. In a flash the beast is gone, over their heads and bounding towards the house just as another, smaller wolf stumbles out onto the porch.

in the end they find out ryan is the werewolf and they have to slowly integrate him back into the world. while Alfredo is upset because all he wants is to be around ryan even though he's dating trevor/gavin and he's worried they'll be upset and ryan, once he regains his senses, feels horrible for biting alfredo, but he's a damn good alpha. Teaching alfredo everythign he needs to know.


End file.
